Chain of Memories
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A Series of Drabbles, focus more on friends and family, topic changes in each chapter. [Progressing]
1. 01  Splinter

I had not thought too much about it, seated where I was on the floor and on a comfortable blanket, a blanket thick but cushy spread under me where I sat. The blanket was wide and covered much of the floor, and my sons laid around me on it, sleeping peacefully.

They had all said farewell to their friends, the group who had aided them defeat the evil Tengu Shredder, and though I noted Raphael's reluctance to let Ms. Reno leave, I believe he figured he might see her again anyway, so there was no need to be so at unease, assuming Michelangelo would leave him alone long enough to have a moment of peace.

But of course with the youngest, perhaps that is asking too much…

From where they lay tangled in their sheets, I smile fondly and simply watch them. I find great serenity and comfort in merely being near them, no words spoken and no movements made. Listening to their breathing would be enough to calm my heart.

There are times when I listen to the solitude of my mind I remember master Yoshi and Shen, when they were sit on the porch and cuddle next to each other, some times when the night is cool and the sky it illuminated by millions of stars, they would talk in joy and some times with laughter, and from where I would often perch on my master's shoulder, I would get a petting or a nuzzle, and I would feel their affection tickle me.

I miss them very much and long to be with them again one day, and as I sigh in an inward feeling of loneliness, apparently had subconsciously affected my children, for they slightly began to stir.

Raphael stirred from his near the foot of the couch, since we were all gathered in the den with a slumber party, and rolled in his spot from his shell to his side, nuzzled and then hugs the pillow closer where a light frown knit his brows. Michelangelo mumbled sleepily and draped an arm over Donatello's shell, who lay besides him, and my youngest pressed his cheek to his brother's shell and then smiled, drooling a little as he mumbled some more. Donatello had apparently not acknowledged the moist on his shell yet, he drifted back into dreamland without a flinch.

Leonardo, on the other hand, slept quietly and did not move nor stir. He merely lolled his head from side to side for a moment with a small frown, before he had settled down again, drifting deeper into his slumber almost as if he is awake and was merely meditating.

There are times I wonder just how aware he is during his slumber.

For such a light sleeper, he and I had often ended up waking each other when we are restless at night, when one of us would lurk around the corners of the lair, we would sense each other and exit our quarters to investigate.

More than once we would meet in the kitchen for a cup of tea, or warmed milk, and then talk for a while before trying to get back to bed. I understand that he feels the need to take care of his brothers and always be on alert, but now after the fall of the Shredder, followed by the fall of the original Tengu Shredder, and now after Karai had taken the lead of the Foot, I wonder what is to become of this family now that the danger it had grown so used to fighting had somewhat all been permanently removed.

Our quest with the Tribunal has also ended, and they had gone to find their own path.

But, what path should my sons and I take? I do not know which path to take from here…

I want them to find their own path, where I would know they will be able to take care of themselves and each other, but I fear they might grow further apart now that there is no reason for them to stick together.

Where Leonardo trains regardless of any enemy asides Karai and the Purple Dragons, Donatello shies farther from his brothers by hiding in his secluded corner, and laboring over his trinkets and projects. Michelangelo spends more and more time playing and fooling around, or just having a generally good time, where Raphael either trains or sleeps most of the day.

I know Leonardo and Raphael are also still somewhat troubled with our loss of cause to fight, especially with the Foot now under Karai's order they no longer come across us, but the Purple Dragons are still a minor foe to us.

Leonardo perhaps thinks it is time for us to move on and find our own future, and so trains to perfect his ninjutsu regardless of what the future may bring, where as Raphael is still troubled and maybe even bothered with the Purple Dragons, that they are still running freely with the police unable to stop them or find proof against them, as well as his distaste with how Karai took lead of the Foot.

On the other side of the scale, Donatello and Michelangelo appear rather content with where they are, not that I would blame them, as far as they are concerned the worst had passed with the fall of the Shredders, and all is well.

I wish I knew what the future would hold from here on, if the worse had indeed passed, but I can't help but wonder if it is as true as I believe it is.

Perhaps this old rat is worrying too much, after all, there is a future ahead of us, no need to fret about something that had not yet happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: a short piece I drabbled on my LJ a while ago. This is mostly based somewhere between season five and six, after the Tribunal but before Fast-forward.


	2. 02 Leonardo

Drabble #003 – Leonardo:

--------------

"You've been quite for a pretty long time, bro. what's on your mind?" he began as he sat himself next to me, expression soft and concerned.

"I've been thinking about what the Tribunal said, that 'everything had gone as it should be,' and it made me wonder." I replied, a slight frown knit my brows, and I glanced at the sea of glittering stars above.

"What about it?" he inquired casually after a short wait, a little curious.

"Well, if master Yoshi hadn't died, then master Splinter wouldn't have been cast out to the streets." I began and my frown hardened a notch, though more in concern and empathy than thought, "If he hadn't been there when the accident accrued, we would have been mutated, but he would have not." I glanced at him and continued, "If he wasn't there, we would have grown up and mutated into what we are today, but without the knowledge of brotherhood or ninjutsu, while he would have remained an average rat."

He sent me a weary look, as if he was part puzzled and part concerned with my thoughts.

"I mean, think about it: If master Splinter never got mutated, we would have been mutated without a father, and being kids we wouldn't have realized the dangers of living in the sewers. We could have been killed, eaten or captured by humans, sold into black markets, or abducted by Bishop for all we'd know." I turned my attention towards the night-lit city.

"It all snowballed with Tang Shen," he commented, though his voice carried a gruff tone as if he was annoyed, or perplexed with the woman, "She was the reason Mashimi and Yoshi fought in the first place. They both loved her, but she loved back only Yoshi." He paused to follow my gaze at the far buildings beyond the lake, "Mashimi got jealous and was crazy enough about her to kill her for it. Wounded by her death and his so-called brother's betrayal, Yoshi sought out Mashimi, encountered the Shredder, and was then hunted down for it."

"A person can't help it if they find themselves in love with someone, I guess Shen never suspected the betrayal, or else she would have known better than to choose either one of them." I added. "Yet still, if she hadn't died, Yoshi wouldn't have gone after Mashimi, master Splinter wouldn't have been lost and got mutated when we did, then we wouldn't have grown up learning ninjutsu."

"If we didn't know ninjutsu, we wouldn't have been able to protect ourselves for this long. We could have been long dead by now." he added, agreeing with what I was saying.

"Also, if we didn't know ninjutsu, we would have been separated." I drew in a deep breath, "April wouldn't have survived the mouser attack if we hadn't been there. Casey would have been taken down by the Purple Dragons if we hadn't bumped into him, either." I said.

"If we didn't know ninjutsu, if sensei was never mutated, then we wouldn't have known the Tribunal existed." I glanced up at the sky again and admired the bright northern star, "We never would have gone to Japan and met that skeleton thing at the Ancient One's place, and we never would have been assigned these colored masks." He touched his mask, tracing thick green fingers over the fabric with a mellow smile. "And if we didn't know all that, we wouldn't have had the pleasure of kicking big demon butt." He grinned.

I grinned back with a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess we wouldn't have defeated Tengu Shredder if we didn't know ninjutsu. We never would have discovered our avatars were dragons, and we never would have realized master Yoshi was still there with us, during the whole time he was there in the spiritual form, we just never realized it until the Tengu was defeated." I agreed.

I paused for a moment, lost in thought, "Frankly, I don't know what we would have been doing if we didn't live the life we're living now." I mused out loud, wondering what it would have been life if things were different.

"Oh, that's easy. Mike would be wondering off where he shouldn't, Don would go after anything shiny, I'd be moping in a dark corner somewhere, and you'd be sitting on your tail doing nothing since there would be no sensei for you to mimic." He nudged my shoulder with a leer.

I chuckled again, "Maybe, or maybe I'd be off trying to do something productive, while you either beat anything that moves, toss a fit at anything or just sulk in a corner, who knows?" I teased with a small lopsided grin.

Before we could say anything else, Mike called from the lower floor, "Leo, Raph; dinner's ready." He chirped, and then went back into the building.

From where we sat on the pumping station's roof, we could hear him just fine.

Raphael made himself scarce and headed downstairs for the meal, while I decided to sit here for a moment longer to appreciate the calm serenity of this peaceful sight. The sight of the crystal waters reflecting the sea of stars above was serene and very calming.

I know 'what if' is a very vague question, but there are times I can't help but wonder…

What if we didn't live the life we're living now, and lived a life in a world we wouldn't have imagined even in our wildest dreams? A life where we didn't need to hide nor fight, a life of equality to the human race, where we didn't hide in fear nor feel threatened by having our identity or brotherhood taken apart.

Somehow, I think that question might be impossible to answer.

Our life may not be perfect, but I guess compared to other realities, from what Donatello had shared with us, our life though as meager as it may seam to some, is actually is as good as it gets.

I guess in this case, I'm grateful for what I have, for I would hate to lose it out of greed of something more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: No real author notes…


	3. 03 Raphael

Drabble #004 - Casey

--------------

"So, are we planning on anything special tonight, or is it the usual rumble in the concrete jungle?" I looked at him, asking more for the sake of keeping a conversation going than getting a real answer.

"Not by much," he replied lightly, slipped on his mask and adjusted his straps, "I don't really feel like talking tonight, lets just bust some skulls, okay?" he requested.

With a casual shrug, I agreed. We went out, stalked some pick pocketing idiots, battered some Purple Dragons, busted some dark ally lurkers and saved a couple of people. Some where grateful, some were freaked out, nothing out of the ordinary, but my friend's odd muteness was the only thing that kept nagging on the back of my mind.

I knew he said he didn't feel like talking, but I kinda felt there was something heavy on his mind he really needed to talk about, and yet didn't know to whom he should speak with, or even if it's something he should be talking about at all.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were in a love triangle?" he suddenly blurted after we've dished some punks their just deserts.

A little startled by the question, I twirled my weapons like I always do before tucking them into my belt, took a moment to contemplate the question before I shrugged, "I've never been in love, not in that fashion, so I guess no, I don't." I answered, and then arched a brow, "Why? Is someone trying to steal your girl, but have cold feet to try and do something about it?" I smirked.

It was his turn to flinch, scowl a bit unimpressed, and then shrugged, "Not exactly, I was thinking of Donny," he simply replied.

I stared at him, confused and perhaps befuddled by his phrasing, and apparently my misunderstanding showed on my face, because his face changed color before he quickly sputtered, "I mean him and April, you dome head!" he aimed a flat hand to swat my head, but I dodged it with ninja skill. My previous lack of reaction probably bothered him.

Frustrated at the little mishap, he then huffed and told me to forget about it, already he geared himself to call it a night and head home.

Well, I know that Donny has a thing for April, or had; but my brother had reluctantly decided to step back and let the human side of our family get together, instead of perusing her for himself while knowing it was pretty impossible.

We all love April, she is somewhere between a big sister and a mom to us, and it would be a lie if I said I never fancied her for myself, but lets face it; April sees us as brothers and not potential lovers, and would never see us as more than little brothers who love driving her batty. She would never look at us in the way we want her to, because even if she it then it would just not be her.

Then again, I personally have Mrs. Morrison as a grandma figure, but my brothers don't know about her yet.

Besides, she and Casey are pretty much engaged and just need to set a wedding date, so why is he bringing up the topic now? I didn't think he even acknowledged Donny's feelings for April, unless he did but didn't openly show it for some reason? I thought that even if he did know about it, seeing Don wasn't going after April he figured it was safe and didn't try to compete.

"So I take it you know about him?" I finally asked, getting on my bike but not starting the engine yet.

He snorted and put on his helmet, "Ever since that ruined date at the park when Nano popped in, I kinda noticed how he'd look at her." He replied, paused for a moment to stare at his bike before he glanced at me, "Does it make me a bad person when I say I feel like I don't deserve her whenever your bro is around?" he said, voice calm and light, but I couldn't see his face from his helmet.

I blinked, confused, "Uh… what exactly do you mean?"

Annoyed and maybe even more frustrated, he shook his head and turned on the engine, "Between you and me, for her sake, if you guys were human, I think I'd be the one stepping down," he muttered, before kicking it up to high and speeding off like a bullet.

A part of me wanted to keep the conversation going, to turn on my bike and hurry after him, but for some odd notion I didn't even flinch nor move for a good whole minute. After the seconds stopped ticking, I finally turned on the engine and followed him, my mind swarming with thoughts. His small confession brought up so many questions, and so many possible answers in the same time, and yet I knew they were all in the hypothetical equation of it all.

Getting on my girl I dashed after him, but a sense of discomfort found its way into my chest.

Somehow, I don't think his idle confession made my life any easier…

But in this situation, at least, I'm glad I'm not Donatello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: As much as I support DonApril, I know when it comes to April, it would pretty much never happen.


	4. 04 Leonardo

Drabble #004 – Leonardo

--------------

I can't really say when this feeling of- uncomfortable tightness began, but the sadness, it's overwhelming to the point of suffocation.

Depression, that's what Donny would call it, I recognized the symptoms.

I don't know why I feel this way, I mean life's been pretty good to us.

We have three meals a day, we eat and drink what we like without causing a ruckus when a certain someone doesn't pull a prank, and spike the food with spices or laxative. The usual training sessions are on time, we don't have the usual quarrels when someone messes up the session and we all end up punished for it. We have our free time where we gather around the TV, or just go into our private circle and do our things.

Maybe it's the lull phase that's bothering me? Could be…

I don't know, I guess ever since the Tribunal battle ended I've felt that there was just- something missing. I just hadn't a clue what it could be.

The loss of a foe to fight, maybe?

I don't think so, because Raph, Casey and I had been going out for some Purple Dragon hunts lately. Although I kind of got the impression Raphael didn't feel comfortable with me in the team last time; a party pooper he called me. As much as I masked it the best I can, that actually bit me deeper than I'd like to admit. So I decided not to go along unless they invite me.

I wouldn't want to ruin their fun by being there and 'cramping their style' now would I...

Joy is sometimes invited, considering she hadn't found a way to her hometown to go back to her grandmother yet, so she and the other acolytes are staying in an apartment down the block from where April and Casey are at.

Raph would some times invite her for a nightly run, but I kinda felt April wasn't too keen on not being included, while this blonde chick always gets an invitation, and having that lady near Casey didn't bode well with her.

Joy probably sensed it as well and would decline most of the time, if only for the sake of avoiding cat fights.

Don is as usual hiding in his lab working on new projects, mostly spending time analyzing the weapons the Tribunal gave us and trying to see what they're made of. Adam joins him, and though the human isn't as savvy as Don is he still has some good ideas on him.

Mike is still loafing around, mostly Tora and Firaji try and compete with him in multiple sports, from the champion of the highest score in videogames, if not gloating about being the Battle Nexus Champion, and getting a beating from Raph whenever he'd brag about creaming Raph in the arena, to the dojo and showing off their ninjutsu.

But who comes out as the winner most of the times, depends if Mike doesn't annoy the shell off of them and end up ganging them against him.

And me? I don't know, I meditate or train most of the time, Firaji manages to squeeze in a few minutes with me whenever Sensei is away or when Mike is distracted, but no sooner as we start a conversation Mike makes some noise, and the human ends up going to check to see what my brother is up to.

I guess my depression is merely loneliness.

My brothers are distracted elsewhere and I'm not fully comfortable with the humans here, and though they're friends and I trust them, I still feel a little out of place without my brothers company. I want to be with my brothers, and yet I know they want their private place, and I don't feel that much in tune with the other acolytes, so I really don't feel comfortable starting a conversation.

Also, Casey and April had been busy in their own love life, and with the way Sensei is busy with something or another, I feel- stranded and alone. I know they all don't mean to leave me like this, I'd just- appreciate a little company every now and then, ya know?

With a heavyhearted sigh, I pushed off the tatami mat and headed for the kitchen, maybe some green tea followed by a long meditation session would help get me out of this funk.

Of course, just as I walked into the kitchen I was surprised as I saw everyone gathered around, and Mike with help from Casey placed a huge cake on the tabletop. Just as they saw me Adam happily pushed off his chair to greet me, and then drag me towards the table, somewhat pushed me onto the chair and then pushed the chair closer to the table.

Of course, he was bigger and I was caught off guard, the others smiled or sniggered at me, but I ignored with a weak wary smile and glanced at Mike, who sent me an odd- almost knowing look- and was grinning madly while cutting the huge- strawberry cheese cake? With chocolate and vanilla icing? Wow, I wonder what's the special occasion, cause I don't recall him baking that kind of cake in months!

Quietly I watched my brother give everyone their share of cake, and while Raph, Casey and Tora rambled on about weapons, Joy and Adam were talking to Mike about the cake. Firaji and Don were quietly on the table feasting on the treat, so I decided to make myself some green tea to go with it.

Funny, just before I even attempted to push away from the table, just as I put my hands on the tabletop, April popped into the picture where she stood besides my chair, and placed a mug of freshly brewed tea in front of me with that pleasant motherly smile of hers. Sensei appeared behind her as he entered the kitchen with a warm smile, and joined us while she went to pinch Casey's ear for some reason.

While Raph and Tora laughed and taunted Casey for whatever it was he said, I felt my lips stretch in a smile.

Nursing the mug of hot green tea between my palms, the smell of the freshly baked cake mixed with the smell of icing whiffed against my snout, I smiled wider as a tingling warmth spread across my chest.

I was glad, because while I began to eat, I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: 8D


	5. 05 Donatello

Drabble #006 -  
----------------

Softly, I stripped out of my gear, piece by piece, and placed them on the armchair opposite of where she sat.

Observing, she watched me with her gaze, her eyes roaming over every inch of my body.

Quietly, I stepped closer and then sat besides her with a small smile and inviting arms.

Shyly, she ducked her gaze and looked away, as her face blossomed with a soft shade of pink on her pale skin.

Excited, I felt the grin spread across my lips as i gave a small chuckle, my heart pumped against my ribs as I admired how beautiful she looked.

Humble, I reached out my arms to wrap my arms around her, secure and caring, lavishing the warmth and softness of her dress and skin against my own skin.

Timidly, she leaned against my chest, eyes closed, dark eyelashes rimmed her eyelids and the tiny hairs curled ever so lightly, making her emerald green gaze more pronounced.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through her lush red hair, so thick and rich and healthy, it smelled so nice and felt like silk under my fingers.

Gently, I placed a finger under her chin to tilt it up, her puckered lips were glossy and ruby red, inviting and alluring. Her voice was barely a whisper, but pleading like the cry of a siren.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her breath warm against my lips.

Thrilled, I obeyed without hesitation, too eager to fulfill her needs to stop and reconsider. I drew closer to meet those lovely lips, to taste her, to feel her, to give her what she wanted...

But then there was moist, uncomfortable hot and jarring.

Flinching with a startled snort, I blearily blinked from my hazy daze to find myself laid in bed, the orange tabby perched on my chest and licking my snout, mewing softly.

I could have cried in frustration, or maybe even anger, and chased the feline out of my quarters, if only I wasn't too self aware of what just went through my head for the cat that ruined my beautiful dream.

Damn.. I need a cold shower...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: ...


	6. 06 Leonardo

Drabble #007 – Leonardo:

--------------

I was a little surprised when I saw them sitting on the couch.

It wasn't that they never shared the couch before; it's big enough for the four of us, after all. They had shared it many times in fact, it's just that they're never shared the couch while cuddling before, and it surprised me.

To be honest, I worried just a little mostly because one was the impulsive, explosive hothead I had encountered during the day, and the other was the ever mischievous and trouble calling imp, who was responsible for the hothead's nasty mood from the beginning.

I overheard Mike sniffling and mumbling something under his breath, and I wondered if the red masked kin hurt him. Mike didn't seem in pain, he rubbed his eyes a little tiredly and snuggled closer into Raph.

To my surprise Raph pulled him closer and hugged him.

I was a little confused to that act of affection, but then noted the flashing colors appearing on screen.

It was some sort of documentary about leatherback sea turtles, I think. There were footages about a female arriving at some seashore that had been converted into a street, so finding no safe place to lay her eggs and frightened by the cars constantly dashing across the street, she went back into the ocean to find a safer nestling place.

A moment later we saw scientists cutting open a dead turtle's stomach and extracting a good sum of plastic bags.

The narrator then spoke and said something, the amount of plastic extracted from the poor thing's stomach was around a kilogram or two of the stuff, saying it had remained inside the turtle and caused indigestion because it was hard to digest.

The turtles eat jellyfish that float near the surface of the water, and when they spot plastic bags floating above, they mistake it for food and consume it, which later remains in their stomach, preventing them from digesting the food they later eat. He said it was another reason why more and more turtles die every year, and polluting the ocean by throwing away such items kills more turtles every year.

On screen the show was showing some school kids releasing some baby turtles into the wild. On the corner of the screen they showed a mother turtle laying her eggs, tears trickled down her cheeks as small crying noises came every time she paused for a breath.

Just about then Mike mumbled something about the mother turtle, little brother wondered out loud about having a mother of our own. When Raph didn't reply Mike glanced up at him and asked him what he thought.

"We don't need a mom, April's more than enough." Was Raph's reply, and then gently caressed Mike's head, who instead of whining just kept silent and then snuggled into Raph further. "And besides, Sensei and Leo are pretty much mother hens, anyway." he teased with a friendly smirk, which earned an agreement and chuckle from our youngest.

Hearing enough, and not wanting to invade their privacy, and suppressing a small annoyed grin, I quietly slipped out from the den and headed back to where I came from, back into the dojo.

The glass of water I originally left the dojo to get can wait until my brothers are gone, I don't want to disturb their moment, because Mike needs the comfort and getting it from Raph, I'm sure, will mean more to him than the hothead is willing to admit.

Even if Raph wouldn't admit it, he can be quite the mother hen as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I saw the same documentary, and felt like Mikey when I saw the turtle cry while laying her eggs, so I felt inspired to write this.


	7. 07 Michelangelo

Drabble #009 – Michelangelo  
--------------------

I pressed myself closer to him in hope of keeping warm, the air was chilly and the puffed clouds of hot air rose in front of my face, before they lifted up and evaporated into the air.

We were outside, the farmhouse was dark and the lights were out, it was just the two of us, snuggled next to each other under one big, thick, wool-sewn blanket.

His eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake, the feel of his hand firmly placed on my shoulder, and my own shoulder pressed against his chest were warm and clearly felt.

The bandages wrapped around our bodies still stung at some spots, but overall we were better off than when we first got them. My shoulder was still achy, and though at first touch his hand felt heavy against my sore shoulder, after a moment the heat from his palm simply soothed the ache away.

His chest was all bandaged up, too. He even had wrappings around his head and his hair was tied back into a short ponytail. It felt a little awkward at first, sitting next to him all snuggled up like this, but after a while of sitting in the circle of warmth, I grew to appreciate it more.

For a human he was pretty warm, and his body didn't feel as rough or stiff as I thought it would, and though he smells a bit of dirt and sweat, it wasn't something I can't tolerate and was pretty okay, I guess.

After all, I've smelled worse, living in the sewers and all.

After a moment he sniffled and drowsily opened his eyes, blue orbs shone blearily though his misty, sleepy gaze. He yawned and wriggled a bit, but didn't move away from me, instead he stiffened and blinked at me, a sheepish smile spread across his lips.

"Eh, sorry Mike, looks like I fell asleep." He groggily smiled, "Wanna go inside? I could go for a nice warm bed right now." he murmured, suppressing a tired yawn.

I smothered a grin, "Sure, kinda got tired of being your snuggly teddy-bear, anyway." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and got up, taking the blanket with him, "Yeah, well I think you were too solid for a good pillow, too." he mock pouted, before offering me a hand up.

With a sore shoulder I took his hand with my fine arm, and he pulled me up, after we shared a smile each went to his way. I went to the second floor and ignored how oddly quiet it was; Raph probably snuck off somewhere, it explains the lack of anyone snoring.

While the human went to the bottom bedroom to snuggle next to his wife, I stopped midway up the stairs to turn to him. "By the way, Casey?" I called quietly, careful not to wake any of my brothers or father, and when he turned to me with a puzzled, but lazy smile, I continued, "What were you doing up so late, anyway?"

He stared at me for a moment before he contemplated the answer, and then flashed me a warm brotherly smile, "Hey, my little brother was outside in the cold being miserable, the least I could do was keep him warm, right?"

I felt my brows arch and my face tingle with an odd feeling before he chuckled, wished me goodnight and then left, entering the bedroom to meet with his wife.

The smile spread across my lips a little wider, a warm feeling spread across my chest and I chuckled softly, feeling the warmth more inside than outside, in spite the lack of a blanket to keep me warm. Nevertheless, I made my way up to the second floor, a smile across my face, slipped into bed and snuggled under the blanket.

I knew Leo was awake; he shifted a little when I came into the room, but he didn't get up or move, he just turned his head slightly my way, and after I settled down he turned back and tried to sleep. Donny murmured some mathematical equation of sorts before he squirms and rolled in bed, muttering something intangible, which unknown to him earned him a few grins.

Safe, warm and feeling right at home, I closed my eyes and drifted into a comfortable slumber.

I'm grateful I have the family, and I pray nothing will ever come between us to tear these bonds away.

I love them, and I will do whatever I can to keep them safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N: I noticed that there had been too many LeoRaph angst stories, and I've been too absorbed doing too many LeoMike and DonRaph drabbles, so I figured I'd try my hand at someone else.


	8. 08 Splinter

Drabble #010 - Splinter

----------------------

"Dad, can I ask you something?" was his question over the dinner table, and without waiting for a reply he asked. "Did you ever wonder when we were kids, what it would have been like if one of us turned out to be a girl?"

Choking on his meal, Raphael gagged and violently coughed it out into his plate with a loud, wet splat. Leonardo hurriedly smacked his coughing brother on the shell, while Donatello scurried off to fetch a glass of water. Michelangelo, nearly oblivious to the scene, never tore his eyes away from me, awaiting an answer to his question.

"I mean, I know when we were first mutated, you wanted to give us names so you wont end up calling us 'my son' all the time, but did you ever wonder what it would have been like if you discovered one of us was a girl?" he elaborated. "It would have been pretty odd to have a girl named after a guy, right?"

"Mike," Raphael wheezed, teary eyed and peeved, "if this is about that time Angel asked if you were gay, this is not the time." he hissed, snatched the glass from Donatello's tentative hands and slowly sipped on the drink, cringing with his fingertips touching his neck at the soreness in his throat, as it reacted with the cold drink trickling down his throat.

Dumbfounded, awkward and perhaps taken off guard with the question, I glanced at Michelangelo, hoping he would elaborate a little more about this- matter. "Would you care to explain this situation to me, me son? I believe I don't quite get the gist of your question." I said, hoping I did not sound daunting.

My youngest did not even bat an eye at that, he calmly tilted his head a bit and quirked a small smile, "Well, it's just as I said; what would it have been like if you discovered one of us was a girl?" he repeated, "I mean, I know I have a girly scream though I'm not a girl, but I cant help having a shrill voice." he shrugged sheepishly, "But even if I was a girl, would have made you feel any different?"

I stared at him a moment longer before I placed my chopstick on the plate, and then clasped my hands on my lap, taking a moment to mull over the question, and to pick the right words to satisfy his curiosity.

"My son, your gender does not matter to me. Boy or girl you four are my children, and regardless what you are, I will still love you, and I will not think of any one of you any less than the others." I replied, hoping that would answer his question.

He stared at me a moment before a small frown knit his brows, "All due respect, sensei. Your love wasn't in question," he smiled uneasily; "I was just- you know? If one of us was a girl, would it have made our life any different?" he asked again.

"I think what Mike is trying to say: The four of us, would we be the same as we are right now if one of us was a girl?" Donatello spoke, standing between Leonardo and Michelangelo's chairs, while Raphael gingerly caressed his sore throat, trying not to scowl at his brother. "After all, from what I gather, raising a girl is like raising two boys; she requires twice the effort."

"I think it would have been a lot different." Leonardo answered. "A girl is more emotional, more likely to use her heart instead of her mind when it comes to serious situations. They're so full of compassion at times, they fail to see the bigger picture." He commented, "And though it is said girls mature faster than boys, who's to say she wont turn into a tomboy?" he shrugged, "I mean, there are four of us, if three are guys and one is a girl, that would obviously mean she will have more restrictions, regardless if she's mutant or not."

"Males are dominant while females are submissive, in most cases alpha turtles rule over alpha females." Donatello mused, and then paused for a moment to think more to himself.

"Not always. Have you ever seen downtown with all them chumps getting beaten by their wives?" Raphael muttered hoarsely, throat adjusting to the ache, "Seriously, some guys don't have the ball to stand up to their wives. It just goes to show ya who's the one wearing the pants in the family." he rolled his eyes.

"If I was a girl, would it have made our life any different?" Michelangelo asked again.

"Mike, you're not gay." Raphael said stubbornly.

"I never said I was." my youngest said in a cold, flat voice; a voice I have never heard before, a voice that made my fur bristle. "I'm just saying: IF I was a girl, how would you guys have treated me?"

"A lot nicer, probably." Leonardo smiled a little weary, "One thing I learned, never upset a lady or karma will really bite your tail."

"I'll say," Donatello quirked a cheesy smile, "especially if karma is on her side and she decides to annihilate you when you have your back turns and don't see it coming." he snorted.

Leonardo's smile flattened for a moment, but then it twitched back up, he didn't reply, he merely poked at his meal.

"What if Donny was a girl?" my youngest asked, curiously glancing at his brother.

Donatello's eyes widened a bit in shock, then frowned contemplating the question, "Hard to say, but it would have made some things easier to deal with." he murmured more to himself than to us.

His brothers fell silent, and I did not know what they were thinking, but whatever mutual understanding that passed between then, was clearly something I had missed.

No matter, it is probably none of my concern, they needn't tell me everything that goes on with their lives. As long as it doesn't hinder their training or get between their kinship, then it is alright.

Michelangelo then smiled wide, "I think Leo would be sweet little daddy's girl, though." he teased, which earned him a slack-jawed shocked brother, and two chuckling siblings.

"I would not!" Leonardo exclaimed, smothering an embarrassed smile, "No more than you, anyway. For a turtle with baby blue eyes, I bet you'd play cute all the time." he snorted.

I smiled, the thought of either one of my sons born a female had not been something I had even thought about.

Ever since we were mutated, on the day I met them, my senses told me they were male from first glace, because to me knowledge, males and females smell different. Males are crude, dry and sometimes rank, but females smell nicer, softer, and even when they smell they don't smell as bad as the males do.

Or at least, for a rat, that is what I assumed to be the same with turtles. If one of my sons were female, I would have been able to tell, for if three were male, the one different would have not smelled the same.

"Although I have to say, I'm glad Raph isn't a girl. I don't think I can handle cat fights." my youngest then quipped, shooting his short-tempered brother a cheeky leer.

Raphael merely narrowed his eyes to mere slits and flashed his teeth in a scowl, but did not move from his seat. "It wouldn't be a cat fight unless there were two girls, Mikey. And if you're hinting at Leo, it'll be more like questioning authority than a catfight."

"As if you're not doing that already." Leonardo muttered in annoyance, "And can we not talk as if sensei isn't sitting right next to us? You two are being very rude." he chided with a frown.

Quickly, two meek apologies followed, one cute and the other irate, but both honest.

I drew in a deep breath, quiet for a moment as I looked across the table. The food was getting cold and they were uncomfortable with the awkward question, and yet I knew Michelangelo, no matter what my answer would be, will still wonder about the various 'what if' situations and possibilities.

"My sons, for over eighteen years we have lived together as one family, and regardless of your gender; one, two or even if it were the four of you, you will always be my sons, -or daughters,- my students, and I will love you no matter what the case may be." I began, looking at each and every one of them as I spoke.

"If it were to be that one or more of you were to be female, then I only want you to know that I would have done my best to make her feel as equal to her brothers as possible. I admit she might be restricted from some things, limited to others, but I will do what I believe is for the best, for her and for the family, regardless of the gender."

They fell silent for a moment longer, and after a good long while without words, we all returned to our meal.

Though still awkward and dull, that night passed as days and nights wore by.

A week later, the conversation had been seemingly forgotten, but I knew that Michelangelo still pondered about that matter, irrelevant to his encounter with Mr. Jones' friend or not, whatever his choice may be, I hope he will find solace and accept what he had chosen for himself.

We are a family, and we only have each other, and they will always be my children no matter what their gender may be.

Although it's probably the mother-hen in me that refuses to think of them as anything but my children.

I guess being their father instead of a mother was for the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: the idea refused to leave me alone xox;


	9. 09 April

Drabble 012 – April

-----------------

Stepping on the soft soiled ground, I smiled up at the glittering sky, undaunted by the chill or the gleaming light of many fireflies as they lazily floated around; their lights sparkled against the reflection of the lake's shimmering waters.

I sat besides him and was about to speak, but he curled around himself tighter, buried his face in his arms and hugged his knees closer.

"Donny," I started gently, tenderly I placed my fingers on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him or upset him more than he already is, "wont you tell me what's wrong, please?" I leaned a little closer to him, but he visibly shivered before I heard a sniff, then silence, as nothing but the sound of the late night's crickets chirped in the air.

I don't know what's upsetting him, but I had a hunch it might be about the latest event, when he was mutated into that giant dinosaur-like creature just a few days ago.

Donatello had been rather calm when the others told him the tale, and though I knew they skipped many details, I think he probably figured out the missing pieces on his own. He had been mumbling about flashbacks and things piecing together, so I worry to think he scared himself with what he could or would have done if he hadn't been turned back to normal.

Uncomfortable with his discomfort, I threw away all caution and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I pulled him into a tight hug, and he struggled a bit with a startled snort and tried to push away, but after a moment as his hot breath and cold fingers brushed against my skin, he relaxed a notch, calmed down and closed his eyes, he hugged back tight and clearly needing the comfort.

I tugged at the woolen shawl that was over my shoulders and wrapped it around him, and then rest my chin on his head.

His heartbeats were slow and after a moment it began to pick up the pace, his stiff and shivering arms became lax and his breathing wasn't disturbed by sniffles or huffs of hot air. I held him tight and he relaxed against my embrace, so I smiled, glad he was recovering from whatever he was going through.

"I- had a dream," he softly mumbled, meek and quiet, "I dreamt that I was in a world where I was gone. You and the others struggled against the Shredder, but then you all lost, one by one I saw you fall and not be able to do a damn thing about it." He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes a little tighter, "And then- I came back, but you were all mad at me, I had no idea where I was or how long it had been, but you were too angry to listen."

"Donny," I said softly, stroking his head and wanting to tell him we'd never be mad at him, but he hastened to continue before I spoke my mind.

"Then I got angry, and- I turned into that monster thing, and I… I…" his face twisted in distraught and his arms wrapped around me tighter, "I was so angry, I lost control and couldn't stop myself," he gasped lightly as his eyes filled with fear, terrified of what he had seen within the confined walls of his hellish nightmares, "There was so much blood…" he mumbled.

I felt my face wrinkle in both sympathy to his nightmare, and slightly being groused of the idea of having our bodies mangled. But then I quickly wiped the expression off my face, no need to make him feel any worse than he already is.

"It was just a dream, Donny, a nightmare. Don't think about it." I soothed as tenderly as possible while rubbing his shell.

"But- it felt so real, as if I was living in that world all over again, just- in a worse scenario where I'm the death that awaited them instead of the Shredder!" he exclaimed with a small shudder.

I blinked, unsure what he was talking about, but figured if it brought back bad memories, then perhaps I shouldn't ask about it, anyway. "Well it's all in the past, Donny. Let's not think about it." I gave him one more tight embrace, "Now, how about we go inside? It's getting cold out here and I don't want you catching a cold." I suggested.

Hesitantly he nodded, then reluctantly he let go of me

A little shaken like a child after a nasty nightmare, he let me guide him back to the farmhouse. Thankfully, no one save for master Splinter was up, so I remained by his side till we got to the second floor, before I let him go to bed and sleep it over.

Although sometimes I feel the guys hide many things from me, I like to think that they only do that because they know I'm better off not knowing. They try to let me feel like I'm living a normal life and not drag me into whatever odd situation they often find themselves stuck in.

But you know what? How can my life be normal, if I have a mutated rat for a father figure, and four mutated teenager turtles for brothers?

Not that I'm complaining, they make me feel like a unique older sister this way.

And as bizarre as any other girl in my shoes would think, I know deep down inside they wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. 10 Donatello

Drabble 017 –

-------------

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, smiling happily and holding her lovingly in my arms.

The feel of her rich hair prickling my chin and her slender arms wrapped around my sides, her hands spread wide and pressed against my shoulder blades; I was in bliss.

I love the way her hair smells of herbs and fruits, and the way she smiles and giggles at me. I love the way stars dance in her eyes, glistered with tears of overwhelming joy, either from laughter or from having too much fun to keep bottled inside.

I love her creamy, though sometimes slightly pale skin, her smooth skin always looks so delicate when she's working on the more precise of projects. I love the way her lashes flutter when she'd glance at me, shyly, coyly, almost flirting with the way she'd then avoid eye contact to focus on something else.

It makes my heart pound when she looks at me with her emerald-green eyes, how her hair almost comes alive like flames dancing with the swirling breeze. I love her laugh, always so full of joy.

I love her for who she is, I love how she handles things, towards me or to my friends and family.

So if marrying Casey will make her happy, I will gladly pretend to be thrilled for her sake.

And in the end, I guess this mental knife stabbing continuously and relentlessly into my chest, will take a while to get used to…

After all, it is the fates that brought us together, and I hate to admit it, but I believe things are as they should be.

For her happiness at the long run, and for my sanity, I believe this is for the best.


	11. 11 Cold War

_The Ultimate Insult_

* * *

"I speak simple English, because not everyone can swallow a thesaurus."

"Maybe you should try, because a thesaurus would allow you more descriptive words than '_Your__ Face!_' "

"Humph… well, if your face was any greener, I would have thought you were so bad off, even the sea spit you out."

"Why you- ! You flap your tongue like a breathless dog."

"A dog's tongue flapping I might do, but at least I don't smell like you."

Mikey sniggered at that one, but then smothered the grin stretched across his lips when the two battling brothers shot him venomous glares, silently shouting for him to silence. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to the score chart in his hand, barely keeping the grin off his face.

"You think you're so minty fresh, you smell like something the sewer spat out."

"Indeed I do, but I've stepped in things while in the sewers that smelled much better than you."

Mike snirked again, and was rewarded with a pillow to the head. 'Sorry!' he squeaked, composed himself and rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Stick and Stones may break my bones, but your words would never hurt me."

"It's Sticks and Stones **might** break my bones, but your lack of proper grammar is starting to hurt me." said the turtle as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh! You think you're so smart! Bang your head against a wall and see how much it makes your smarting better!"

"Considering you do that on a daily bases, I rather skip that advice, thank you."

"What's going on?" Leonardo whispered, puzzled at the scene before him.

Mike nearly jumped a mile when the eldest whispered into his ear, but the stifled giggles confined in his chest made it hard to give his infamous girly scream. After a bit of composed giggles, he sniffed and replied; "The Ultimate Insult."

Leonardo frowned in puzzlement, and blinked.

He shook his head and pointed at the two brothers silently fuming as they stared at each other eye to eye. "Never mind, just watch…" The youngest suggested.

"If you were a kraken, may the sea witch have mercy on your soul, because something as hideous ought to be taken out of its misery."

A moment passed, a contemplating stare, then a reply, "On the contrary, the Sea Witch would be under my mercy, for I have more arms than her." He grinned- or rather, smirked.

His brother stared, blinked quizzically before his face grimaced into a disgusted expression, "**Ew****!** Don, that's _nasty!_" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were into that stuff!"

A cheekier grin of triumph graced his lips, before he snorted, "I'm not, but the look on your face was a hell lot well worth it!" He laughed, "And you know what else? This means you also owe me a big sum of money!"

"Meh… I'll get you next time, you mossy pile of sea vomit!"

"We'll see about that crabby attitude of yours when I find my clippers, till then, you owe me five sushi dinners."

"Five sushi dinners? Do I look like your girlfriend that much?"

"Actually, no, you're not ugly enough to even resemble her."

At that, the hothead paused, contemplating the next line; "… err… okay, I give, can't think of anything for that one." He palmed his face. "What's the score, Mikey?"

"Um… including this last bout: Seven points for Don, six for you," the youngest replied.

"Seven plus five equals- ?" Donatello grinned wider, questioning.

"Twelve; I can count, brainiace." Raphael growled.

"Just checking," Donatello laughed, pushed off the couch and stretched, "Well, I have a date with the sewer slider, ever since you crashed her in the ventilation system yesterday she'd been choking on her own fuel." He smiled wide, but the twitch on his brow was a clear indication of something else. "And I expect dinner at eight; medium rare, please." He waved a hand as he walked away.

"Yes, dear." Raphael grumbled, snarled to himself and then angrily pushed off the floor. Next time, he's sticking the game between him and Casey, at least the human didn't expect so much when one of them lost the bet. Mike's sniggering as he exit the room wasn't helping, either.

And thus the hothead learned, some games are better not shared with family, because they just kill the fun.

Lesson learned, the hard way…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The Ultimate Insult- brought to you by an old school fan of Guybrush Threepwood, (the main character of the "Curse of the Monkey Island" series,) master Pirate! Damn, they don't make good mouse pc-games like they used to!

Oh! And on a side note, this is meant as silly brotherly banter, no yaoi! :O


	12. 12 Tetris

I walked into the den while I took a sip from my soda; nothing like a cool refreshing drink after a nice hot bath.

But as I walked into the room, the soft beeping of a videogame caught my attention, more so when a small victory theme erupted- it was a midi file, and it was probably coming from that old 60s gameguy from when we were kids that Mike found last week.

I scanned the living room to see where the noise was coming from, and spotted someone on the couch. His feet on the coffee table and a white towel draped over his head, slouched into the comforter and out of my range of vision, so I couldn't tell who it was exactly.

The beeping and dinging of the gaming console continued as another level was cleared, I think, (damn, the music brings back memories!) I knew I heard the music somewhere, but I couldn't remember what the game was. Curious, I tugged on the towel that was on my shoulders and used it to dap away the moist on my throat, and then walked over to the couch, aiming to ask my brother to lower the volume a bit, and also get a clue to what the game was.

"Oh, hey Raph." came the friendly greeting.

I stared at my usually uptight brother a little surprised, but not wholly; I knew Leo knows when to lighten up, but it's so rare and so far between, I get surprised every time. "Hey Leo," I casually replied, then eyed the little noisy device in his hands. Instantly, I recognized the block-building game. "Hey, where did you get that?" I pointed at the dusty looking object; I thought it was Mikey's.

"Mikey found it in his stash after we cleared up the Y'Lantian lair; it was broken as the sound was horribly off-key and couldn't be turned off, so he asked Don to fix it before he started playing." he began, eyed the screen for a moment, then glanced back at me, "Don just finished it a while ago, so I decided to give it a try to see if it's working properly." He paused again and fingered the frame of the device, before smiling sheepishly, "And since Mike's in the shower, I figured a small game of Tetris wouldn't hurt."

I crossed my arms and eyed him critically, took a sip from my coke and tried not to smile, "Leo, you and I both know how you were obsessed with that game." I chided as I pointed to the dingy old thing; "It used to get you into so much trouble." I thoughtfully smiled, hoping he'd remember how much trouble it gave him when he was younger.

He chuckled embarrassedly at the memories, "I know, I know… but I can't help it. The game is pretty addictive." He lightly argued, "I mean, nicely fitting the blocks to clear in a neat pile in the screen, getting the little victory theme every time you clear a stage, and then the damn thing going faster and faster the higher level you go," he chuckled, "and the song! Heck, it brings back memories." he grinned, "I love this game; it is probably one of the old school games that I could never really grow out of."

"Tell me about it, you were one obsessed Tetris freak!" I laughed, and then glanced at the clock before looking back at him, "But anyway, training is in ten minutes. Mikey better finish soon; I don't want you with this thing any more than you have to." I warned.

"Hey! I'm clean! My withdrawal symptoms aren't as bad as they used to." he complained. "But seriously Raph, you should give it a try. It is really addictive."

"To a tidy neat-freak like you, maybe." I huffed good-naturally, and took another swig from my drink.

He gave a small pout, then smiled and shook his head, "So says the guy who cant organize himself out of a shoebox." he teased, and went back to the game; the funky theme continued as he shuffled the blocks into the correct free areas.

As in complaint, I harmlessly flicked his head and he gave a small yelp, before he tried to swat me, but I dodged and we laughed it up, and then took our separate ways. I was starved, so I headed to the kitchen.

But when Leo arrived five minutes late on training, I figured that game has got to go before it made things worse.

The last thing this family needs is another slob n the house! Mikey is more than enough!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm a Tetris obsessed freak, therefore I will not comment on this chapter uwu;


	13. 13 Leonardo

**Leonardo: **

As Michelangelo would say: "It's not easy being green."

Most people think turtles are one of the slowest creatures on the face of the earth, if not the slowest of them all. Frankly, very few people acknowledge snails are a lot slower than turtles, but I highly doubt any mutant snails that play martial arts would pop in to disagree with me on that regards, anyway.

I understand they mostly apply that thought to regular turtles, being a mutated one and creatures such as myself aren't common. After all, there are only four mutant turtles on this planet as far as some few individuals know, and very few people realize who we are in person.

Some are our friends, others are our foes, and other people are probably somewhere in between friend or foe. I know it is only a matter of time before we are exposed to the outside world, and this life as we know it, this life we had lived for many years, will never be the same again. Nevertheless, whichever may come, I am willing to take it in strides, as a family, as brothers, and as ninja, we will succeed.

Into the shadows we have been born, with a fist of steel we shall strike, and into the veils of the darkness we shall fade.

If we were ever to be recognized or accepted by the people on the surface world, the people of the outside world, who is to say we would still be who we are, and would not change for better or worse? The shadows give us a sense of comfort, yet longing to bathe into the warm sunlight. But even the sunlight can burn if you dare linger for too long, and that is damage we do not wish to take.

So in the shadows we lurk, ever denied the sun, but it is simply because we chose this path, for the better.


	14. 14 Voice

**Raphael: **

So a guy would think that being a thick voiced male makes you all rough, tough, mean and maybe sound real scary too, especially if you're the big bulky thing lurking in the dark corner, right behind a whimpering thug who's comrades had just been taken out before he could blink, and stalking the bad people who don't actually see you right above their heads, then ambush then and give them a lesson they'd never forget.

A thick raspy voice would intimidate them, and plus the tone of voice and size the person making the noise really gives them a scare.

But little do they realize, that to my family it is merely a part of who I am, and it scared them not, not at all; unfortunately, not even Mike. I guess ever since we were little, my voice had developed from the soft child-like and meek tone of a pre-teenager, and into the gruff and raspy voice of an adult, the lean, mean, smack-down machine I am right now.

My brothers have grown accustomed to it, they don't really hear what some humans hear when they jump at the sound of my voice, (and Mike aint the only one who screams like a girl,) but that doesn't mean they don't recognize a warning growl when they hear it. They know when I'm angry I can lose control, I could hurt someone real bad, and I know they're sometimes intimidated by my temper, if not also frightened by my voice.

I guess in a way, my voice works like an alarm, it tells them when it's a danger zone and they have to keep away, and yet I know it would never be enough to daunt a brother from trying to bug the shell off of me.

Especially when I got a sore throat and cant even yell at him… the pesky chimp.


	15. 15 Peace

**Leonardo: **

--

I closed my eyes, peacefully meditating in the serene silence of my surroundings.

The cool brook's waters gurgled softly as it ran over my feet, soaking them. The light, soft caresses of water against my skin was all the more soothing, calming, it was a wonderful feeling. The feel of the crisp autumn sun against my body felt even more serene than I had expected, which I found most welcomed sensation I had felt since I found this place.

I drew in a long deep breath, feeling my tight chest expend with the lulling fresh air as I held it in for a few more seconds, and as I exhaled my lungs felt like they had expanded twice in size, making it oddly so much easier to breathe.

Almost as if in a slice of paradise, this humble little spot provided me with a good distraction from my troubles. To tell the truth, I think I completely forgot what bothered me so much in the first place; odd.

This little brook, with a small shore and a large flat boulder where I could lay on, it was like a stone stool low enough for me to dangle my legs and touch the cold waters with my toes. It was close enough to the farmhouse to be aware of my brothers if they came looking, and yet far enough to give me privacy, sheltered away from curious eyes by the surroundings trees of the evergreen forest.

With a content smile, I relaxed in the cool shades of the tree, arms lax and hands on my knees in a half meditative pose, (since my feel were in the water,) eyes fluttering shut, ears tingled with the sound of many birds beautifully singing in the air, I drifted off into a comfortable meditating-nap. Not fully asleep, but not wholly awake either.

Truly, this place was calming, and I felt like it was all mine.

I might share it with sensei, though, I'm sure he'd love it here.


	16. 16 Sleepless

**Michelangelo: **

--

Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head and popped the kinks in my joints, and boy did that feel good.

The sound of them popping in my neck was felt clearly through the muscles, and though soothing to the ache, I knew I shouldn't make it a habit, because it will only make my bones sore and achy when I'm much older, and slower, and become more affected with the heat or chill; or get more easily bruised when Raphie decides to pummel me into turtle paste.

Rising from my lazy spot on the bed, I stretched out my limbs a little more to sooth the muscles that had gotten numb from sitting on my tail for so long. I better get a move on and start breakfast before I run out of time, because I'm hungry and I'm craving something hot, thick and salty.

I wonder if the others are in a mood for hot breakfast of lasagna…

Stepping out of my room I yawned again and wondered if I'd manage staying up to actually make the meal. I felt so lazy and sleepy, must be from the chill around the lair, and the extra session of video games last night. I guess I might as well badger Donny about getting that heating system up faster, cause I don't like working in a chilly kitchen.

Of course, some things just don't go as planned. As I passed by the den, the sound of the nearly muted television played some sort of techno music; I wondered who was watching what at this early hour in the morning.

I was a little surprised to see Raph with his mask tugged off, it circled his neck like some skinny scarf of sorts. He looked dead-tired but well awake; insomnia again, I bet. Nevertheless, seeing him sleepily stare at the screen with blood shot eyes, and apparently hadn't noticed me yet, I grinned and tiptoed towards the couch with utmost stealth, with the intention of poking him and scaring him a bit.

"Whatever you're planning Mikey, now is not the time." he quietly rasped, stifled a yawn and then rubbed his eyes, not bothering to look away from the screen.

I froze and squared my shoulders; so much for spooking him. With a pout, disappointed he caught me before I even got close, then seeing that there was no need for stealth, I stepped casually closer to look at the TV set, but saw it was just some commercial.

He peeked over his shoulder at me with a tired smile. "Were you off to make dinner?" he inquired.

I blinked, "Um, I was off to make breakfast, actually." I corrected. "It's five in the morning," I added.

He stared at me like a dear in headlights, groaned then rubbed his eyes, and then let out a small sigh, "Then don't bother, I'm not hungry so I'm skipping. Sensei and Leo went to April's place to pick up some stuff earlier, and Don's sleeping." He murmured, then rubbed his eyes again and glanced down at his feet.

I blinked and wondered if Klunk was there, (my cat loves sleeping on my and my brothers' toes for some reason,) so I stepped closer and around the couch and peeked at what I thought was my cat.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Donny laid back on his shell, head on Raph's thigh, and his hands clasped atop each other on his chest, while his feet were propped on the opposite armrest and a damp, cool cloth placed over his eyes. He had his mask off as well, and he was fast asleep, snoring softly.

"Is he okay?" I asked in concern, lightly I touched my sleeping brother's temple to feel his temperature. He felt okay, but maybe just a tiny bit warm, yet nothing out of the ordinary.

"Overexerted himself, is all." Raph mumbled at first, "He just needed a nap, and with those bloodshot eyes, I told him if he refused to go to sleep then I would have to knock him out myself." he grumped and looked at the turtle sleeping besides him. "And Leo thought I was a stubborn one; obviously he never had to bump heads with a sleep deprived Donny." He murmured with a humored smile.

"Well, why is he sleeping here?" I asked again, puzzled as to why our brainy brother wasn't sleeping in his bedroom, or the lab like he would often.

"Oh I dunno, maybe cause it smells like something had crawled in there and died? Your cat was chasing a bug and knocked over some beakers. The place smells like- well, something too god awful to describe in words." he visibly shuddered in disgust as he grumped, a little annoyed, and then tiredly scowled at me, "Don't you have a meal to make?"

I blinked a little hurt at him trying to brush me off, but swept it under the rug with a grin, "Aww, you hungry? I thought you said you were gonna skip." I teased with a cheeky grin.

Instead of a snide remark or a growl, he instead sighed and rolled his tired, dry eyes. "Look Mikey, I'm too tired for this, okay?" he somewhat whined, "Why don't you just go do your thing, while I stay here and wait for sleeping beauty to wake up. My leg is starting to get numb." He mumbled.

With that, I couldn't help but chuckle, "Need help moving him?" I offered, sympathizing with how tired Raph looked. If he was too tired to even bark back at me, then he must really be exhausted.

Obviously, he and Don had another of those insomnia nights where they toss and turn, and can't help but squirm around like fleas on a hot brick. When that happenes, they often get together to keep each other company until they get sleepy again, or for something around that effect to happen, anyway.

"I'd appreciate it." he mumbled and rubbed his weary eyes again, "Assuming I can keep myself awake that long." He then yawned.

With a grin I easily took Don's hands and heaved one arm over my shoulder. Don jolted with a snort and tried to peel off the damp cloth to see what was going on, but Raph quietly goaded him to let it stay while we got him to his bedroom. I would have tried carrying him bridal style, but the shell always made it hard to do so, so we always end up needing another pair of hands to carry each other in such a position. Regardless, Raph shook his numb leg a bit and waited till he could feel his toes again, before he picked up Don's legs, and we hauled him up.

Clearly Don was so exhausted, he hadn't stirred again as we carried him to his bedroom.

Raph was also so very drained, he was tempted to crash on the floor; Don had a couch there for such occasions, but I figured since Raph snores, (though I'd never tell him that since he hates to be teased about it, especially not when he's already tired and cranky,) he might as well go to his bedroom, and sleep in his own hammock, cause Don will need the peace and quiet to sleep well through the day.

So with Don tucked into bed, snuggled and comfy, Raph bid us goodnight and trudged to his own hammock, needing a comfy bed to crash in.

With brothers off to dreamland, I finally made my way to the kitchen, half wondering if I should carry out that task to make lasagna.

I wonder if they'd prefer to have pancakes for dinner, though.


	17. 17 Troubles

He sat on the steps with his elbows on his knees, fingers crossed in front of him, head hung slightly over squared shoulders. His eyes weren't focused on anything beyond the last step before him, and he clearly wasn't listening to the soft gurgle of waters from the swimming pool near by.

I watched him in concern and curiosity, it's not often he'd just sit there daydreaming. He'd frown for a moment, brows knit in a focused and thoughtful expression, before it would dwindle slightly into a more relaxed look, before switching to either a sad or slightly positive expression.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice me standing no more than ten feet in front of him. I leaned against the doorway for over ten minutes, waiting for him to lift his head and notice, but he either disregarded me standing there, or hadn't really noticed me yet.

I dare not move, I leaned my shoulder against the doorway, the side of my head touched the cool surface of the stone walls, and a small tingle trickled down my skin. I smiled at the welcomed sensation, but my smile dropped when I saw he had still not taken notice of me.

His eyes blanked and his frown knit tighter, a slightly troubled look caressed his features. Suddenly, he made a grunting sound and buried his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh.

"No, that'd be pointless…" he muttered, drew in a deep breath and then sat upright, eyes shut he let out the breath in a long-winded sigh.

But then he saw me and his eyes brightened, startled but not alarmed.

"Leo! Hey," he greeted a bit awkwardly, and then forced a smile, though it looked tired, "How long have you been there?" he arched a brow.

I smiled a bit and stood upright, parting from the cool, soothing walls. "A couple of minutes, to be honest." I walked closer and leaned against the staircase's rail, "Is everything alright?" I asked, and tried to look casual.

His smile dropped, "Yeah, I just got thinking," he mumbled at first, rubbed the back of his neck and then eyed me uneasily, "you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a good, reliable blacksmith, would you?"

I felt my brows rise and my eyes widen a bit, before they met in a confused frown, "A blacksmith?" I asked, just to make sure it was indeed his requirement, and he nodded. I thought for a moment, raking my brain for an answer, but I couldn't think of anyone who could be described as a blacksmith, not at this day and age, anyway. I shook my head, unable to find an answer, "No, not in this world anyway," I replied, "You might have better luck asking Usagi, really."

To my surprise, his expression brightened, "Oh yeah! I forgot about him," he grinned, but then his grin fell into a puzzled look, "no wait, how do we even contact him?" he turned his question to me.

I thought for a moment, and then shrugged, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Master Splinter is usually the one to contact him." I confessed. "What do you need a blacksmith for, anyway?" I crossed my arms, and eyed him quizzically.

Oddly, he stared at me for a moment, paused a bit nervously and then forced a grin, "Oh, nothing, just- something I need done before- erm… I mean," He hesitated, and at my frown he shrugged, "it's just something I need done, nothing to worry about." He assured.

"Mike, this is you we're talking about," I replied, "that alone is enough a reason for me to start worrying."

He sent me a hurt puppy look, but then his expression brightened and he leaped off the steps, "Donny!" he cried and dashed away, waving a hand.

I turned around fast enough to spy Don, with a large cardboard box in his arms, and a face of a dear in headlights, before he hurried off with his stash towards his work station before Mike came too close.

"For the last time, Mikey, No!" Don's voice replied curtly. "I will not let you anywhere near my soldering iron! Last time you borrowed it, without permission may I add, you set the couch on fire!" he exclaimed angrily, and dropped the box roughly on his work bench, "and besides, I'll get the shell cycle fixed when I get the right pieces, stop fretting already." He muttered.

At the mention of Raphael's beloved, I quirked a brow, half curious and half mortified at the thought of anything happening to her while daddy was away.

But looking at the bright side, Raph's at Casey's farmhouse with master Splinter and April, and probably won't be home for another week, surely Don can get it fixed and save Mike's tail before then, right?

"Honey! I'm home!" Casey's voice cheered from the door way, soon followed by the grumbling of a dark green turtle.

"It was nice knowing you," Don suddenly muttered, in a frantic tone, as he shoved Mike out of the room and locked the door.

Mike stood there for a moment, jaw dropped and eyes blinking at the door.

Raph stepped closer, eyed me, then Mike, and then glanced back at Casey, Splinter and April who were talking about something near the doorway. Raph glanced at me again, and then at Mike, who replied with a big sheepish smile, which earned him a not-so-amused arched brow.

"I don't know what you did Mike, but I figure you better start running." He muttered with a scowl and popped his knuckles.

Mike, without a second wasted, bolted off like an orange lightening.

Raph didn't follow, instead he had a small smile on his lips as he glanced at me, "So anyway, what did he do exactly?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that it has something to do with your bike." I confessed.

He looked at me for a moment with a mildly interested stare, "is that it?" he said, though seemed disappointed. I nodded, so he huffed a bit, annoyed. "Meh, might as well let him go hide for a while, keep the lair quiet with him gone."

"What about your bike?" I asked, rather confused at the calm reception of the news.

To me surprise, he grinned, "I went to check on her earlier, found Renet there," he said, "whatever damage Mike did, she already fixed it, but since I might need to give my girl a whirl to make sure she's functional, she still looked in pretty good working order, so Mike's safe for now."

"You're evil," I commented with a small smile.

He flashed me a big, shark-like grin and walked away, "So long as I'm in a good mood Leo, Mike had better stay out of sight," he chuckled, and walked away.

I shook my head and watched him go.

Poor Mike, he would so want pay back if he found out about this. I wouldn't put it past him, too.


End file.
